Band War
by unicornsandbands
Summary: Josh Franceshi - Joanne Oli Sykes - Oli Matt Nicholls - Matt Jordan Fish - Jordan Alex Gaskarth - Alex Danny Worsnop - Dannielle Ben Bruce - Ben


Oli snuck into his bedroom, hoping that Joanne was asleep. It was one in the morning and Oli had just returned from a night out in town. He knew Joanne would get upset but he was desperate to visit the new club with the lads. Just as Oli got into his bed, Joanne appeared at the door, glaring into Oli's dark brown eyes. Joanne was staying with Oli until she found a place to stay. She had recently transferred moved down to Frownton after living in Yorkshire near Oli since she was born. Joanne and Oli had been friends in pre-school, secondary school and now soon to be university. Oli had lived in Frownton for 2 years as his mum and dad split up. Joanne decided to go to university in Frownton as she heard it had one of the best university's, but everyone assumed it was just to be with Oli.

"Where have you been?" Joanne asked sounding concerned. Oli sat on his bed, dreading Joanne's reaction. Despite him and Joanne being just friends, Joanne still got worried and concerned about Oli's whereabouts.

"I went to check out the new club in town" Oli replied slowly, convinced Joanne would continue her interrogation.

"Who you been with?" Joanne said sharply, her voice was louder now. Oli looked up at Joanne's scowling face.

"Er...just the lads" stuttered Oli, he was now getting annoyed with the constant questioning. It's not like it had anything to do with her anyway. Joanne glanced at Oli then looked down at the floor, her hair covering her face. Oli coughed to feel the silence, why wasn't asking anymore questions like she usually does? Joanne looked up after calming herself before she spoke again.

"Sorry, I...I'm just worried about your education. We have a lecture tomorrow and I don't want you getting distracted" replied Joanne, looking relieved once she finished her sentence. Oli looked confused. Joanne never usually apologised in these situations, maybe she was genuinely concerned this time.

"Don't worry Jo, I'm getting to sleep now, so should you" Oli reassured. Joanne replied with a simple nod and turned off Oli's light and left the room. Oli and Joanne had always been close friends, nothing more than that and Oli was certainly convinced that him and Joanne would be no more than that. Joanne and Oli's relationship was more like a brother and sister, the description Joanne and Oli had both given there group of friends. Some people chose to believe this, where as others had there own ideas.

The next day, while Joanne was making toast for breakfast, Oli was still in his bed, trying to recover from his hangover. He fell out of his bed with a large thud and stumbled to his feet. Oli was a tall, skinny boy with thick brown hair. His arms were covered with tattoos and had a piercing in his left ear. His eyes were a dark brown and by far the most stunning feature about him. Oli didn't take long to get ready, he slipped on his black skinny jeans and buttoned up his red chequered shirt. All Oli had to do was shake his head and his hair was perfect. He plodded downstairs and was greeted with the smell of bacon, the perfect hangover cure. Joanne was already ready in her oversized knitted jumper and denim shorts with tights. Joanne was easily one of the most girls stylish and prettiest at school but she had never acknowledged the fact she got a lot of male attention. Joanne's hair was lilac and she wore a headband around her head. After dishing up Oli's bacon, she quickly picked up her bags and left the house. Oli sat eating his breakfast unaware to Joanne's sudden exit. Shoving ever last piece in his mouth, he followed Joanne out the door not long after she left.

Arriving at school, Joanne and Oli parted to each of there friendship groups. Oli and Joanne's friends were very similar in the way they listen to the same music and were into the same things. However, inside school they rarely interacted with each other, where as outside of school they were together most of the time. Joanne's best friend Jordan waved to Joanne as she walked towards the group, along with Dannielle and Alex standing by smiling. Oli's friends on the other hand were all sitting on a bench laughing and joking about as usual. As Oli sat down, Oli's best mate, Matt smacked Oli round the head, messing his hair up.

"Hello to you too sir" Oli replied jokily. Matt laughed and turned to face Joanne and her friends. Ben was also at the table, but he was engrossed into a game on his phone. Oli turned to face Matt and asked what he was looking at. It was no secret in Oli's group that Matt was besotted with Joanne.

"You're a lucky fucker Oli" Matt replied, not once moving his head.

"How exactly?" Oli joked. Turning back around to face Ben again, he replied "You get to live with Jo of course, you get to spend time with her everyday. I'd do anything to have a go with her" Matt laughed. Oli scowled. He didn't appreciate the way Matt talked about Joanne, especially when he knew he had a large desire to have sex with her. Strangely, this annoyed Oli, but he explained it as being protective.

"It might help if you actually talk to her Matt, you've never got her own her own?" Ben joined in the conversation, while still engrossed on his phone. Laughing, Matt replied "You wouldn't want to know what I'd do if I got her on her own". Just before Oli got angry, the bell rung indicating the start of class. Oli picked up his bags and followed Matt and Ben into the doors.

During English, the first lesson of the day, Jordan picked a seat next to Ben. As Jordan sat down Ben looked surprised. Ben and Jordan were good friends but this was the first time she ever came and sat with him , she usually say with Dannielle.

"Erm, can I help you?" Ben said sounding confused. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sitting her forever, don't flatter yourself" she joked. "Can you get you and the boys to meet me, Joanne, Dannielle and Alex down the new club. We haven't been yet and thought it would be good." Ironically, Jordan had big blue eyes that sparkled whenever she spoke. She had blonde long hair and large black glasses that emphasised her eyes even more. She was wearing a Nirvana top with yellow skinny jeans. She was quite tall but not as tall as Oli.

"Yeah, sounds good, meet at 8?" Ben asked with a grin on his face. Jordan flipped her hair behind her shoulder, nodded then sat at the back with Dannielle.

Lunch break came quickly and all the girls sat at there usually table. Not surprisingly, Dannielle was busy talking to one of the boys in her class. Dannielle was a flirt and could pull any boy she wanted. She had a large bum and large breasts to match. She usually wore shorts with or without tights to school which only just covered her backside. Her top was never low cut but tight enough to tempt any boy. She had bright blue hair, which immediately drew attention to her anyway. Jordan called out to her, so Dannielle fluttered her long eyelashes, said goodbye and walked over without looking back.

"Oh god, what's Ben going to say?" Alex joked. Everyone knew that Ben and Dannielle were friends with benefits, but admittedly only while they were drunk. Dannielle laughed, winked then dug into her pasta immediately. Ben had long, fluffy hair and a lip ring. He was a good looking boy with tattoos on his chest and arms. He was the wild child out of the group. He was known for getting drunk and partying a lot. But all the girls knew Dannielle had an attraction to bad boys.

"Look who is looking over, Joanne" Alex said as she prodded Joanne in the arm. Joanne looked left and say Matt looking over an d smiling from a few tables away. Matt was gorgeous. He had a tattoo sleeve on one arm and a couple of tattoos on the other. He had a ear stretcher in one ear and his hair was blonde. His hair was shaved one side but his fringe flicked over the other side. He had blue piercing eyes and was certainly not shy about his body. It was very rare he ever had a shirt on during the summer. Joanne went red and looked back to Alex.

"I'm sure he's just being friendly" Joanne said innocently. They all laughed and starting to talk about the night they had planned.

After school Joanne and Oli got the bus together as usual while the others either drove home or got a lift from a friend or parent. The bus back home was awkward and silent. Oli looked at Joanne noticing the her eyes. Joanne's eyes were bright green and her most noticeable feature. Truthfully, Oli found Joanne very attractive but even though they were friends since childhood, he had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Forgetting where he was, Oli continued to look at Joanne up and down, soaking up every detail, something he'd never done before.

"What are you staring at?" Joanne said sharply. Oli's head jolted back and stared forward.

"Oh er...I was just looking at your hair" Oli said without thinking. Slamming his face on his hand, Oli realised what a stupid excuse he just used.

"If you say so Oli" Joanne laughed and punched Oli playfully. Oli smiled and laughed back as he continued the silly play fighting on the way home.

Finally, Oli and Joanne arrived home and both slumped on the sofa. They both sat together while playing Xbox like the always did when they got home.

"Are you drinking tonight?" Oli asked curiously. Joanne still engrossed in the game nodded as she was slamming the buttons on the controller.

"I better start getting ready actually" Joanne said as she chucked the controller on his lap. Oli watched as she got up off the sofa and walked towards the stairs.

"Don't come in" Joanne winked and laughed. Oli responded with a laugh and followed her upstairs and went to his room. An hour later, Oli was already ready and sitting downstairs watching television.

"Hurry up Jo" he yelled in a fun voice.

"Just coming" Joanne replied. Not long after, Joanne came out of her room in a short, low cut black dress, just revealing her cleavage. She paired it with black high heels and a black head band. Carefully walking downstairs, trying not to trip, Joanne smiled at Oli and made her way to the living room. Oli looked at her outfit shocked. This was by far the most revealing outfit Joanne had ever warn, usually her dresses had sleeves or covered her shoulders. Where as this one was strapless and just as short as something Dannielle would wear.

"Where did you get that dress?" Oli asked sternly. Joanne looked at Oli's face puzzled then looked down at her dress and smiled.

"I borrowed it off Dannielle, I wanted to make an effort" Joanne said proudly. Oli smiled as he saw how happy Joanne was and playfully smacked her bum and pushed her out the door.

They all met up at the new club half an hour later. All the boys were wearing skinny jeans as usual with the usual shirt. Dannielle was wearing a red dress, much like the one Joanne was wearing but it has long lacy sleeves. Ben winked at Dannielle cheekily and Dannielle replied with a smirk. Jordan was wearing a light blue one shouldered dress which complimented her bright blue eyes perfectly. Alex was never one to put on a show. She had black hair with a full fringe and had a petite figure. She was wearing a black flowing skirt with a plain white vest. She was dainty so she always looked a lot like a dark fairy. As Joanne walked towards everyone with Oli, Matt couldn't take his eyes of her...or her breasts.

"Wow Jo, you look amazing" He announced with a wink. Joanne giggled and followed all of them indoor. Typically, within the first half an hour Dannielle and Ben were already flirting and feeling a bit drunk. Ben had his hands on her bum while they both stood getting everyone's drinks. Oli was carefully watching Matt, to see if he tried anything with Joanne. Meanwhile, Jordan and Alex were effortlessly dancing without a care in the world. Once Joanne had a few more drinks down her, she became more free and excited. She was dancing with Jordan and Alex while Oli and Matt went to the bathroom to sort out there hair.

"Joanne looks hot as fuck tonight" Matt admitted. Oli became tense as he agreed timidly.

"You reckon I could come round yours after this Oli, don't really want to go back home drunk again, not as fun" Matt pleaded. Oli didn't want to be rude to his mate, but didn't want him coming round on his own either.

"Bring everyone back, we can have a bit of a house parted after" Oli suggested quickly, hoping for a positive reaction. Matt gave Oli a nod of approval and went back down to the party. Everyone was drunk at this point, apart from Oli, who decided to stay sober for the sake of everyone else's safety, when he really just wanted to check up on Joanne.

Alex stumbled over towards Oli laughing like a school girl and dragged him towards the bar. Worried that Matt would do something, he tried to push back to where they all were standing. Panicking, Alex pulled back Oli. What was she up to?

"What do you want?" Oli shouted sternly. Alex looked a little frightened but still giggling.

"You need to stay here while...er...Matt is busy. We need to get out of there way" Alex exclaimed. Oli started to feel angry. What was Matt doing? Oli pushed through the crowd another time only to see Joanne and Matt kissing each other in the corner. This is not what Oli wanted to see, but he soon realised there was nothing that he could do about it without it looking strange. Oli spent the rest of the night getting the drinks for everyone while the rest proceeded to dance and enjoy the night. Oli was fuming. Ben and Dannielle had been attached to each other the whole night, where as Jordan and Alex were on the dance floor.

They all got a taxi back to Oli and Joanne's house where they blared out there music and had a small house party. Ben pulled Dannielle up to the spare room next to Oli's room, which was obvious what they would be getting up to. Matt noticed Ben take Dannielle away, so he decided to try his luck with Joanne seeing as she was drunk. Oli went to the bathroom while Alex, Jordan, Matt and Joanne were left in the living room.

"Do you fancy coming upstairs?" Matt whispered in Joanne's ear. Joanne looked shocked but she nodded and followed Matt, where they went into Joanne's room. Matt turned the light on as Joanne sat on the bed looking nervous. Matt looked at her with a grin and stood her up again. He turned her around unzipping her dress from behind. Joanne was strangely looking forward to what was going to happen. Her dress slipped off and she turned back around to face Matt. Joanne was wearing a black lacy bra with matching thong. Matt' eyes lit up as he pulled Joanne towards him, kissing her passionately. Matt undressed himself and Joanne took her heels and underwear. She laid naked on her bed, slightly confused to how she ended up there. Matt knelt over the top of her, with his hands around her back. They locked lips again and soon Matt and Joanne were closer than they'd ever been.

Oli had just gotten out of the bathroom as he also sorted out his hair and tried wiping the lipstick stain from Jordan off his jeans. As he returned to the living room, Alex and Jordan were sprawled across both sofa's.

"Where's Joanne and Matt?" Oli said worringly. Usually on night outs, Joanne would go to bed early and Matt would go home early not long after Joanne went to bed. As Jordan was too drunk to remember where she was, she just replied with the most likely answer.

"Joanne gone sleeping...and er...Matt gone home" Jordan babbled, trying to not throw up as she spoke. Oli sighed with relief and rung a taxi to take Alex and Jordan home. He didn't mind Ben and Dannielle in the spare room, it wasn't the first time this had happened. Completely unaware to what was happening in Joanne's room, Oli decided to go to bed too. Meanwhile, Joanne and Matt were still fucking without noticing everyone was asleep. After an hour of sex, Matt decided to go downstairs and get a drink before he returned to Joanne again. Oli heard a door slam within the house but assumed if was either Dannielle or Ben going downstairs. Matt returned to Joanne where they both started where they left off. Oli was still awake as he kept hearing giggling from who he assumed was Dannielle. After half an hour of tossing and turning, Oli finally went to sleep.

Morning came, and Oli was downstairs making breakfast from Ben, Dannielle and Joanne. Ben had smelt bacon from his room so soon stumbled down the stairs. Not long after Ben came down, Dannielle followed where they both cuddled up on the sofa while Oli cooked. Once the breakfast was done, he shouted to Joanne that it was ready. Shortly after, Matt plodded out of Joanne's bedroom. It wasn't until Matt got down the stairs that he realised who it was. He looked up and saw Matt at the bottom of the stairs with nothing but his boxers on, wiping his eyes and yawning. Oli was speechless. He thought he went home. To make the moment more awkward, Joanne burst out the room, still unaware to where she was, in her underwear calling for Matt to come back up. The whole house was silent. Ben and Dannielle sat at the table quietly sniggering as they found the situation hilarious. Matt was blushing while Oli was glaring at him ready to scream.

"Must dash, duty calls" Matt chuckled and wink. But before he made it up the stairs, Oli stood up from his chair and pulled Matt into the bathroom then locked the door. Oli was red with anger , fist clenched and breathing heavily. Matt looked at Oli confused, he didn't have a clue why Oli was angry.

"Are you alright mate?" Matt questioned, putting his hand on Oli's back.

"Did you fuck her?" Oli replied sharply, but almost in a whisper. Matt laughed.

"Of course I did" Matt proclaimed looking proud of himself. Oli was getting more tense the more seconds went by.

"HOW DARE YOU" Oli shouted, finally losing his cool. Ben and Dannielle heard Oli from the kitchen, and ran upstairs to tell Joanne.

"Woah, Oli, It's only a fuck?" Matt explained.

"You can't just fuck her and leave her like you do with everyone else, you are an inconsiderate bastard, now get out my house and I'll deal with you later" Oli ordered, pushing Matt out the door violently. Matt was confused but knew he had to leave. He ran upstairs, without a word, grabbed his stuff, got changed then left.

Joanne had finally got dressed and came rushing down the stairs.

"What the fuck did you do?" Joanne shouted. Oli was still red in the face.

"I sent him away, he was going to use you for sex Jo" Oli tried explaining but Joanne still looked angry.

"We are a couple. This morning he asked me out and I said yes. Explain why he would do that Oli?" Joanne's voice was getting louder. Oli looked down with embarrassment, he thought he was doing the right thing. He kicked the kitchen door with angry and stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him. An hour had past and Ben and Dannielle had left and Oli and Joanne hadn't spoken. Joanne had phoned Matt up and explained what had happened, but Joanne ended the relationship until everything was sorted. Oli came out of his room and knocked on Joanne's door.

"What?" Joanne asked sternly. Oli opened the door and walked in slowly.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I misunderstood" Oli stammered.


End file.
